villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Johnson (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Johnson is one of the Big Five from the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. He has dark hair and glasses. He is an expert lawyer and judge, though he is just as evil as the others; he convinces people that lies are truth, such as convincing a jury that a man who was afraid of water stole a boat. Johnson and the others were working for Gozaburo at first, but then conspired with Kaiba to overthrow him. When Kaiba betrayed the Big Five, they joined forces with Maximillion Pegasus, but he was defeated by Yugi, so Kaiba fired them, but was imprisoned in the virtual world by them. However, their Mythic Dragon was destroyed by Yugi and Kaiba, imprisoning the Big Five in the virtual world. They then joined forces with Noah, entering his virtual world. As their bodies were destroyed, they needed to find new bodies to escape. Johnson dueled Joey, and took the form of Judge Man, as his own deck master. He used a move called Clear the Courtroom to destroy Joey's monsters and take off 500 life points for each monster. Although Joey was winning at first, Johnson gained the advantage later on, and when Joey played his gambling cards (like Skull Dice, Graceful Dice, and Gamble), Johnson cheated by making the dice land on 1 and the coin land on tails when Joey picked heads. Noah tried to pull the plug on him for cheating, but Joey convinced him to let the duel continue, as he wanted to defeat Johnson and knew he had a chance if Johnson played fair. He used another gamble card, which Johnson lost, picking the wrong card, and he lost the duel and was digitized. Johnson returned alongside Gansley, Crump, and Lector, attempting to steal the bodies of Joey, Serenity, and Duke, but failed. They then entered Tristan's body at once, and dueled Yugi and Joey. Johnson took control for one turn. After the Big Five were defeated, Noah gave them no more chances, and imprisoned them each in a different corner of the virtual world. Johnson was killed along with Noah, Gozaburo, and the other members of the Big Five when Noah destroyed the fortress with a satellite attack, deleting the virtual world and everyone inside it. Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series In LittleKuriboh's parody series Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series, Johnson, as well as the other members of the Big Five, are executives of 4Kids Entertainment and are called Team 4Kids. Mirroring his status in the anime as an unjust lawyer, Johnson puts Joey Wheeler on trial, accusing him of copyright infringement (and for being an awful person), revealing he is responsible for getting LittleKuriboh banned twice on this false accusation. He calls up characters like Bandit Keith, Weevil Underwood, and Ghost Nappa, but is defeated when Joey counters by saying the fans appreciate Yu-Gi-Oh more and having Flame Swordsman (who says his name is Frank) attack him. When he disguises himself as Mai shortly before the duel, he asks Joey if he finds him attractive, even after revealing his true identity. He later returned alongside Gansley, Crump, and Lector to chase after Joey, Serenity, Tristan, and Duke. Category:Anime Villains Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Villains Category:Minion Category:Business Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Deceased Villains Category:Cheater Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Villians Category:Dark Judges